


Gotham comics one-shots

by FoxSteel



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Nice Oswald Cobblepot, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSteel/pseuds/FoxSteel
Summary: Short Gotham comics of all sorts, originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Escape from Arkham [Gobblepot, Fix-it, G]




	2. ~*~*~*~ [Ivy Pepper, hints of Nygmobblepot, G]




	3. !!S5 SPOILERS!! Waking up in strange places [Nygmobblepot, Humor, T]




	4. !!S5 SPOILERS!! ~*~*~*~ [Gobblepot, Ed the Dog, Fluff and Humor, G]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for [@stamppvindy ](http://stamppvindy.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


	5. Scene from s1e07 [Jim & Harvey, gen, T]




	6. Valentine's Day [Foxma, Fluff and Humor, T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for and idea by [ @slothydaydreamer ](https://slothydaydreamer.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


	7. Man that you fear [Gobblepot, AU, Songfic (kinda), T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gobblepot AU: Jim finds out his boyfriend is a mobster
> 
> song: "Man that you fear" by Marilyn Manson


	8. ~*~*~*~ [Gobblepot, AU, M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a sequel to "Man That You Fear" (Ch.7) if you want


	9. ~*~*~*~ [Riddler & Ed Nygma, G]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddler’s alter-ego Ed is NOT my beloved nerdy Ed from the season 1 and nothing in the world can make me change my mind.

*DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, aka multiple personality disorder


	10. Old friends, after all [Gobblepot, AU, Fix-it, G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gobblepot AU: after being released from Arkam and kicked out from Ed’s place, Oswald meets Jim.


	11. Tattoo [Nygmobblepot, punk!Ed & goth!Oswald AU, T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for and idea by [pinnelljessca23](pinnelljessca23.tumblr.com) on Tumblr


	12. Nobody listens to Ivy [fem!Oswald, Ivy Pepper, nygmobblepot, M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my early works and actually the first comic-styled stuff I've done.


	13. Undercover [Gobblepot, humor, T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Jim is definitely not paid enough for this shit XD


	14. Over my dead body [Gobblepot, Zsasz, angst, character death, open ending, M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by [@thegreenfairy13](http://thegreenfairy13.tumblr.com) on Tumblr


	15. ~*~*~*~ [Jim & season1!Ed, pre-slash, G]

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://foxsteel--fanart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
